duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Basara
|Signature = Redzone, Roaring Invasion, Forbidden, Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion, Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden |Quotation = Redzone! Sonic Draw!!|Quotation2 = Basara}} Basara Akagiyama was first introduced in the Versus Revolution series of the Duel Masters Anime. He was part of the secret society of Duel Masters Land and Katta Kirifuda's new rival. After obtaining the unsealed version of Forbidden, his strength and ambitions become on par with Zakira, making him a major enemy of Katta and Lucifer and also indirectly, Shobu Kirifuda, Katta's brother. Details He has spiky silver hair and a scar on the left side of his face. His appearance and attire closely resemble a speed motorist. He is known to win a duel in only three turns and likes high speed vehicles, sometimes associating them in his duels. He is also an expert motorist, during the time when he avoids obstacles with ease and his ability to kidnap both Katta and Hamukatsu while driving his motorbike at the same time. One of his prominent vehicles is his red motorbike, which has a symbol of Duel Masters Land and can run in extremely high speeds. The motorbike also can glide on water, shown when he was able to arrive at Lulu's card shop despite being surrounded by water. The motorbike was deemed precious to him as it originally belongs to his late father. As a child, he grew up in a motherless family. He had a cheerful personality and disposition with his father, looking upon him as his idol. However, the motorbike crash during a motorbike race and not making to the hospital in time which led to his father's death had drastically changed his perception, turning him into a speedster. He also turned himself to dueling as he found it as competitive as motorbike racing, even influencing his dueling style. Due to his thirst of achieving his ambition in a quickest way as possible, he goes against anybody's orders, even his own boss without considering the consequences of his actions. After obtaining the unsealed version of Forbidden, his personality becomes darker. He was even willing to defeat any duelists, even attempting to kill them in order to achieve his ambitions of demolishing all speed limits in the world. As a result, he was seen as a second Zakira, who also destroyed any duelists that stood in his way of gaining his ambition of capturing Duel Masters in the world. He also compares is overall power to be the equal of gods. Under the influence of the dark creature spirit's power, his hair becomes longer, an 'X' mark appears on his hand with the forbidden text extending to his arms. Even one of the legendary duelist and the survivor of the Antarctica Incident a generation before Shobu Kirifuda knows that his actions and use of the dark creature spirit must be stopped, to an extent that he decides to be part of the upcoming battle of the warring races. Anime History As a child, he watches his father Motorbike Grand Prix races, emerging as a champion every time. He admired his father and aspired to be like him. However, his father died in a motorbike crash during a race. He then inherited the red motorbike, which was deemed a memento of his father. After the fatal accident, he traveled around the world and participated in motorbike races, including illegal ones. It was during one of the races he first met Duemouse when he felt that the races did not satisfy him as he always emerged victorious. He was then introduced to the Duel Masters World which excited him after seeing the Elite Four, Katta Kirifuda and Gyou's performance, shown by Duemouse. He then became one of the top duelists of Duel Masters Land. Duel Masters Versus Revolution He first appears on the white castle of the park, noting on Katta's inability to note on Bucyake's disappearance, commencing his plan. He then appears again wearing his motorbike gear and riding his motorbike within the motorbike arena of the park, avoiding obstacles with ease and obtained a card within the flames, sustaining no damage. Obtaining the card, he decides to show the new power and revolution of Duel Masters to Katta. His actions have caused a huge discussion among the visitors of the park and the internet as he appears as a red flash, which gave him a nickname as 'Red Comet'. He kidnaps both Katta and Hamukatsu when they were having a meal of curry buns and forcefully placed a helmet on Katta's head. His high speed ride had caused Katta and Hamukatsu to become dizzy and after reaching his location, he throws both of them right to the duel location. He then forcefully engaged Katta in a dangerous duel after revealing that he and his team are connected to Bucyake's disappearance, declaring that he will win in three turns, causing Katta to fear him. During the duel he demonstrates the power of Invasion with his main trump card Redzone, Blasting Invasion. Although Katta's Reckless Cut Scrapper stopped his attempt at a three turn win, he gained victory afterwards. He then appeared together with his teammates, Hakase and Rambo to discuss about their future plans. Hakase used a programmed robot to target Lulu Takigawa, Hokaben and Benchan. However, their plan was foiled by Lulu after she defeats Hakase through the robot in a duel. After Katta and his friends escaped the underground city, he discussed with Hakase and Rambo about their future developments and participates the Star Cup event. Under his boss orders, he drove his motorbike to Lulu's card shop and demanded her to sell it. As Lulu refused, he engaged in a duel and made a deal to Lulu that she would have her land back if she won and got points based by the Star Cup rules. Although she was fortunate to have a good progression with a Glory Snow shield trigger, Basara managed to perform a successful three turn kill. However, Lulu's brother Lucifer arrived just in time to halt the duel he was close to winning. Upon identifying Lucifer as one of the finalists of the last season's National Tournament, he left the shop. Getting fed up of waiting, he decided to deal with Lucifer himself despite his boss's orders. He head to the school Lucifer was studying in and his motorbike engine was considered noisy by the students in the library. His boss also arrives using a robot as a communicator also agrees to Basara's conditions and he engages in a duel with Lucifer. Despite his confidence he will win in 3 turns, Lucifer uses his 'Time Stop Duel' to corner Basara, which results in his loss. As part of the deal, Basara's motorbike was destroyed by the President of the park, in which Lulu considered it as being cruel. Returning to the park, he demanded Duemouse to get him a stronger card, which lead him to a highly restricted area where one of the most dangerous card that causes destruction years ago during Shobu Kirifuda's time was kept in an ancient seal. The spirit's voice reaches him to break the seal and Basara was able to break it despite the seal's strength being able to damage him. Once obtaining the card, he was able to resist the card dark abilities and was willing to use it. He later heads to another location related to Forbidden by ship owned by the park to unlock more of its dark powers. Guided by the light of the card, he went to Antarctica, not knowing the original owner of the card was waiting for his own revival. Entering the abandoned base(which is one of the location where the manga series Star Cross takes place), he encounters Zakira and duels him with the card at stake and the creature's unsealed version. During the duel, his three turn kill was halted by a Hell's Scrapper shield trigger, but he still caught Zakira's attention by his speed-based dueling style (empowered by Redzone, a card which Zaira had not seen before) and received physical damage when his shields broke. He successfully summoned Forbidden which might lead to the duel a stalemate, the card got removed by the effect of All Delete instead. Even though the duel ended without a winner, Zakira allowed him to have the Forbidden Legend card. Basara escaped the collapsing structure due to the impact of the battle and returned back to Duel Masters Land riding a new bike. Awaiting for revenge against Lucifer, he was unaware his actions might lead to destruction to the Duel Masters World. When Lucifer interfered the white castle, he intercepted Basara while he was building a new deck and the two dueled with the future of the Duema Land organization at stake. While Lucifer managed to pull off his Time Stop duel and lock down Basara's deck once again with the power of his Rockinstar, Time Dragon and Miradante, Time Revolution, when he destroyed Basara's creatures he unknowingly activated the effect of Red-End, Ultra Roaring Speed which brought back into the battle zone the final Sonic Command Basara needed to awaken the final form of Forbidden, granting him the win. However, before making the final attack, Basara showed slight compassion towards his opponent. Lucifer's fate is unknown, as the President dropped a bomb on him and he disappeared, but Basara took a red petal from his rose before leaving. After failing to find the disappeared Lucifer, the President informs Katta and Lulu that Lucifer is dead and the one responsible was Basara. Angry at the situation, Katta ran down the Duema Land park's roller coaster and met with Basara at its top, dueling him to avenge Lucifer. However, much to his surprise, Basara did not go for a 3 turn kill and instead preferred to spam Sonic Commands in order to remove all of Forbidden's Seals, his new "Forbidden deck" now being equipped with the Initials race to support his new trump card. As such, Katta was rendered unable to activate the Revolution effect of his Dogiragon, so he simply broke all of his opponent's shields, hoping to win next turn. This gave Basara the cards he needed, for he used a double Invasion, spamming both Redzone and Redzone Z, removing the final seals and awakening Dokindam X, which led to a one-shot kill that brought Katta's defeat. In between the time Katta trains with his brother Shobu, Basara continues to destroy more duelists that stands in his way. Katta witnessed his darkened personality and decides to end his senseless ambitions. Even though Basara have managed to seal all of Katta's creatures, his victory was delayed when Katta uses Shobu's card as a last minute save and using the legend of the 2 Revolutionary Dragons to unseal Dogiragon when its Bolshack counterpart is in the battle zone. In the mists of the duel, the dark spirit of Dokindam X began to show its true colors when its corruption was revealed, but faded afterwards. However, the duel table self destruct (the work of Duema Land President) and Basara was knocked unconscious and sent to the hospital for immediate treatment. Deck He uses a Fire Civilization deck based on the Invader/Sonic Command/Human Baku race. His first deck is focused on Rush capabilities to allow him to win in 3 turns. Fire Civilization *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Gatling, Sonic *Gou Grappler Dragon *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Nitro Flag, Sonic *Reckless Cut Scrapper *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *Redzone Rush *Sturm, Scrapper *Talbot, Sonic *The Red, Lightning Sonic *Topgear, Start Dash }} His new deck has additions from DMX-20, as well as the Forbidden card. Fire Civilization *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Forbidden *Gatling, Sonic *Meteor Charger *Nitro Flag, Sonic *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *Redzone Rush *SA-Double, Super Lightning Sonic *Single, Lightning Sonic *Sturm, Scrapper *Talbot, Sonic *The Mach, Lightning Sonic *The Red, Lightning Sonic *Topgear, Start Dash }} He later uses cards from DMD-27, plus the unsealed version of Forbidden, dubbing his new deck a Forbidden Deck. Fire Civilization *Deadly Fighter Braid Claw *Forbidden ~The Sealed X~/Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *Forbidden C Marmo *Forbidden U Trooper *Galaga, White Ogre *Gatling, Sonic *Ifrit Hand *Knuckle Shot, Sonic *Liberation of the End *Macallan, Explosive Flame Shooter *Nitro Flag, Sonic *Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic *Redzone, Roaring Invasion *Redzone Neo, Supersonic *Redzone Rush *Redzone Z, Passionate Invasion *Talbot, Sonic *The Red, Lightning Sonic *The Zet, Lightning Sonic *Turbo 3, Supersonic *Topgear, Start Dash }} Trivia *In reality, a rush deck will most likely win in the same amount of turns or 1 more that Basara needs to take. *His scar on his face resembles the Master's scars. Category:Anime Character Category:Manga Character Category:Villains Category:Duel Masters Land